User blog:GuySunday/Radiator Springs observations. (Not to be taken too seriously).
1] At the beginning of Cars 2 Mater tows Otis back to town. At the moment Mater spots that McQueen is back from his latest race, the camera zooms in on McQueen revealing a sign on the right side of the road stating that the town population totals eleven. Given that Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Sarge, Filmore, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Mater and Sally are permanent residents, this is clearly inaccurate. Even adjusted for the death of Doc it’s stated that McQueen has taken up residence in Radiator Springs so the number should be twelve. However, most of the businesses in town have re-opened meaning that there must be more residents making the number woefully inaccurate. It seems odd that the rest of the town signs have been repaired and refreshed and not this important one. The sign says ‘Pop. 11’ in the radiator springs 500½ too. 2] Flo’s V8 cafe gets an upgrade in Cars 2. A windowed extension is added to the right side of the main round cafe building. No explanation is given and it’s never utilised. 3] Between the Glenrio Motel, and the drive-in theatre were a small square building and the garage. These were directly opposite the impound as seen in Cars. In Cars 2 these have disappeared completely, presumably demolished in the town refurbishments. However, in the radiator springs 500½ the garage can be seen as the Baja racers and McQueen roar out of town at the start of their race. Either this is a mistake or the radiator springs 500½ occurs prior to events in Cars 2. 4] In Cars 2 we see that the Wheel Well Motel is now The Wheel Well Motor Court. It’s no longer a functioning Motel. The cocktail bar stretches right around the curved back wall blocking off what would be the doors to rooms. 5] In cars, the businesses in town are mostly closed with signage dating back to the glory days of the 1950’s and 1960’s. At the end of Cars when businesses reopen everything is exactly as it was in the flashback to the glory days scene. None of the businesses appear to have changed owners or services/products on offer. 6] Colossus XXL is a modern construction vehicle. No explanation as to why such a huge vehicle would be near radiator springs is given but it could be surmised that he was a leftover from the construction of Freeway 40. The excavation of land to allow the freeway to pass through would have required enormous trucks to carry off the spoil. There must be an even bigger vehicle around somewhere capable of righting Colossus or he’s still stuck in his tipped position. 7] In Cars a small square building adjoining Luigi’s business at the corner of the back wall and side wall is seen in the overhead shot at the end of the movie. There is also a picket fence marking some sort of backyard area. In a high angle shot of Luigi’s during Cars 2 the small building is missing. It’s possible the roof is a fair bit lower than the main building’s and therefore wouldn’t show unless you view from overhead. Or, the building was demolished during the town refurbishments. 8] There is a building behind Radiator Springs Curios that is possibly Lizzie and Stanley’s original homestead or possibly just a shed. It’s mostly hidden by a grove of trees and shrubs but clearly visible in the overhead shots of the town at the end of Cars. It looks too small to be the storage place of Bessie. 9] The fresh road surface laid by McQueen and the section laid by the four tuners remain fresh and black throughout all movies despite Radiator Springs being situated in a dustbowl location. The only signs of wear to the new road surface are seen in Cars after the neon signs are switched on and the townsfolk have their cruise, faint marks from where Ramone and Mater dragged their tail ends can be seen. 10] Ramone never gets paint on his front light lenses despite the grilles in front of them not being removable and his habit of changing his paint decoration daily. 11] The speed limit for driving up to town from route 66 is 45mph as seen on a sign near the drive-in. There is a sign outside the mechanical clinic stating that the limit through town is 25mph. A sign outside Mrs. Muffler opposite the courthouse reiterates that lower limit for driving out of town towards the Wheel Well. No further signs are seen meaning the limit stayed at 25mph. So Sally and McQueen should be charged with Reckless driving? 12] Who is the traffic court judge now Doc Hudson has died? Probably Sally as she has the most knowledge of such things, or perhaps Sarge. 13] What exactly do cars eat? Kind of odd to have a place called ‘EAT’ offering an all day lunch if all cars need is gas, oil and water. Category:Blog posts